Bowling
by Magoo1213
Summary: The gang goes bowling and the losers have to cook. Disclaimer: I do not own Stitchers


"You two aren't going to leave us like you normally do?" Kirsten gave them a questioning look.

"We don't always leave you two." Camille replied with her hand on her hip. Every time the four of them tried to do something together, Camille and Linus would run off.

Cameron shrugged his shoulders, "Actually, you do." Not that Cameron was really complaining. He loved the moments when it was just him and Kirsten.

"Okay." Camille put her hands up. "We won't leave this time."

"Good." Kirsten and Cameron replied in unison.

Kirsten and Camille were planning a day for the four of them. They had a day off and did not want to spend it at home, so they let the guys pick what they were doing for the day, and they had chosen bowling. Kirsten was hesitant at first, as she couldn't recall ever going bowling before, but decided not to mention it to her friends.

That morning, they all hopped into Cameron's convertible for the drive to the bowling lane.

Fifteen minutes later, Cameron pulled in to the parking lot. They got out of the car and walked inside the building, collecting their shoes as the attendant at the front desk directed them to Lane Ten.

Linus and Camille wandered off in search of bowling balls while Cameron went with Kirsten. Camille picked out a bright pink ball and Linus found a green one. Cameron found a navy blue one and Kirsten settled for an orange one.

"What do you guys say." Camille had a smirk on her face. The others looked at her with raised eyebrows. "Let's make a bet."

"What are you thinking?" Cameron questioned. He wasn't not sure where she was going with this, but what the hell.

"Well first, it's guys against girls. Losers have to cook supper." Camille sounded pleased with herself.

"You're on!" Linus yelled a little too loudly, getting weird looks from other bowlers, "Oops."

"Best two out of three?" Kirsten always loved a challenge.

"Deal." Cameron agreed, reaching out his fist to bump Linus's.

Camille bowled first, throwing an impressive 9 count and picking up the spare.

Next up, Linus managed a strike, which resulted in a triumphant shout from Cameron.

Kirsten also scored a strike, and Camille smirked as the grins fell from the guys' faces.

Cameron stumbled with his first bowl and watched in dismay as it rolled into the gutter, which drew a chuckle from the girls. He did slightly better with his second turn, knocking eight of the pins over.

The girls had won the first game, and now Linus was pouting like a five year old.

"Aw, don't pout, Pumpkin." Camille teased, high-fiving Kirsten. Linus didn't like losing but he knows how tenacious the girls can be.

Cameron returned with four drinks. Apparently, that's what the guys needed because they won the second game. The girls rolled their eyes because they knew they were going to win the third.

"Don't mess this up," Linus was giving a pep talk to Cameron. It was the last frame of the game. Cameron needed 20 pins to beat the girls. "I don't want to cook them supper."

Cameron threw the ball and got a strike. Linus squealed like a little girl. The pressure was on and Cameron could feel it. He only got 8 pins this time. He only picked up one pin. The girls jumped up and high-fived. The boys had just lost.

"Let's go, boys. Dinner is not going to cook itself." Camille was skipping out the door. With their heads low, they followed the girls out to the car.

The girls were sitting on the couch going through Netflix, while the guys were in the kitchen.

"Shouldn't the girls be the ones in the kitchen? This isn't fair," Linus was still pouting about losing.

"Maybe if you boys had won, then we would be," Kirsten was rolling her eyes. "Hey Cameron." He picked his head up to look at her, eyebrow raised. "Don't make any of those breakfast smoothies." Cameron rolled his eyes.

"You don't get to pick the food, Stretch. We do since we have to make it."

After about four hours, they gathered around the table. The guys had cooked Chicken Korma. With the wine bottles popped and the food on the table, they dug in.

"This is delicious," Camille shoved another forkful into her mouth.

"It's healthy for you-"

"Don't ruin this for me with your healthy shit."

"It only has 294 calories."

"If you don't hush about the-"

"Camille, will you let the boy be. The food is good and 300 calories isn't bad. Now just enjoy your food and our victory." Kirsten clearly was starting to get annoyed. Camille just sighed and took a sip of her wine.

"Next time, we are doing karaoke." Cameron smirked, that way he knows for sure he won't lose.


End file.
